


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal AU, Animalistic, Chases, Doggy Style, Eating out, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT vore, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sex, Sheep Tom, Wolf Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: The mountains can be a cruel and ruthless place to live. Food is scarce, predators lurk around every corner, and there was no guarantee when your next meal would be.When cornered by a wolf in the snowy tundras- pinned with no chance of escape- Tom has one last ditch biological fail-safe to stop himself from becoming a meal.Not that he exactly meant to go into heat but hey, he’d rather take a knot than wind up torn to shreds any day.





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was self indulgent. Idk I got bored with traditional TomTord so I'm trying something different. I hope you all like it!

_(Inspired by[@moho-roselemonade-and-cockcade](https://moho-roselemonade-and-cockcade.tumblr.com/) , Designs can be found [here](https://moho-roselemonade-and-cockcade.tumblr.com/post/167336334187/nsfw-warning#notes).)_

* * *

 “Baa baa, black sheep, have you any wool?”

The ominous tone rang out beyond the edge of the mountainside, the growling undertone enough to strike fear into the hearts of any prey creature within earshot. Its rumbling timbre rolled easily, carrying along the empty space that the rocks provided. “Yes, sir, yes sir, three bags full!”

Thomas could feel his heart beating out of control as the thick pawsteps of a wolf crumbled the rocks right below his head, scattering dust onto his thick fur and resulting in his nose twitching at the infiltration to his lungs.

Now would be the worst time to sneeze.

“One for the master…”

The paws curled over the edge of the rock, causing Tom’s heart to leap out of control at the flashing of those sharp, powerful claws.

“One for the dame…”

He knew the wolf could smell him from the way his sniffing was audible even down below, flashes of the beast’s chin visible as he loomed himself over the rock. Finally it seemed he caught on to what he was looking for, as a wide grin overtook his muzzle.

“And one for the hungry wolf just down the lane.”

Instantly silver eyes locked with black, the monster’s tongue sliding out along his lips as he saw the small sheep huddled against the wall. He was skinny and thin as a rail, with too many mouthfuls of fluff for his tastes- but food was food, and Tord was starving.

He jumped down from the rock as he saw the Sheep cower further, eyes blown wide in terror as that tiny chest rose and fell with each labored breath. Just the warmth of his breath tasted delectable to the wolf, sweetened from a diet of herbs and berries.

By the smell of him, an Omega as well.

Tord crouched down low as his powerful form stalked from side to side, attempting to block any exit the sheep wanted to take. He relished in the fear of his prey, the tiny twitching of his limbs as he looked frantically for a way out of the hole he dug himself.

“I hope you know it’s nothing personal. A man has to eat.” He said, feeling his mouth salivating at the thought of lambchops for dinner.

From the way the sheep kept scrabbling along the wall, tiny hooves clopping with each pass, Tord almost felt bad. The food shortage wasn’t without its victims on the snowy plains of the mountaintops, and by the pathetic amount of meat clinging to his bones; no doubt the sheep wouldn’t have lasted much longer anyways.

He took a step forward- only to watch the small lamb dart off to the side in a second. He was a HELL of a lot faster than Tord thought, the thin muscles on his body carrying him far with a single bound. Tord lunged in an attempt to grab him, yet he had already darted from the sides of the rock and took off in a dead sprint.

Damnit.

Tord heaved out a loud sigh as he turned and made chase for his meal, barely keeping sight of the retreating rear of the sheep as he bounded across icy rocks. Had it not been for his firm grip his claws provided, a long plummet awaited him.

Luckily he was suited for this environment, even if his deep sandy fur didn’t exactly provide the best camouflage.

He was able to follow to even the steepest of ledges that the lamb could run, tiny hooves far superior to big paws, yet he was determined as he scaled the side of a rather large cliff after the meal. Usually he wouldn’t be quite this desperate for food, yet he hasn’t seen sign or tail of anything small enough to eat for a while.

Tord would start losing his muscle and bulk should he go too much longer without a meal.

His breath was visible with each loud huff of exertion, wisping steam billowing from his maw as he urged himself over the side of the cliff Tom disappeared behind. “Will you get back here! I’ll make it quick, I promise!”

Yet the sheep was still sprinting, even with the way his limbs grew heavier from exertion. He chanced a glance over his shoulder before squeaking in panic when the wolf was just around the corner. He urged himself to go faster as he threw himself over the top of the cliff, landing within the heavy snow and pines that scattered the mountaintop.

There was no place safe to hide among the pine trees, the rocky terrain giving way to a forest. He didn’t have time to think as he merely kept his legs moving one in front of the other, despite the howl of excitement bubbling up from the wolf.

Even if it wasn’t looking good for him, Tom was grateful that this wolf seemed to hunt in solitude. A lone wolf was less likely to survive in this frigid landscape and catch prey- but by the size of it he was clearly an Alpha. Tom might just be able to outrun him though.

He skidded around the corner before coming to a halt at the sight of an extensive lake spreading out around the mountainside. The currents no doubt would lead down to a waterfall, the frigid temperatures barely staved off by the rushing movements of the water to keep it from freezing over.

Worst off, though, was that he was cornered. He tried to veer off to the left of the lake, attempting to run around the banks.

Yet the precious seconds he paused had cost him dearly.

With a distressed cry leaving the sheep, he felt the weight of heavy paws pressing down onto his shoulders as the wolf pinned him down below his heavy furred body. The feeling of warm breath puffing along his neck has Tom frozen in terror, tears instantly spilling down his cheeks as he knew that this would be the end.

Anxiety was bubbling hot in his gut at the wolf’s tongue dragged along his neck, his breath mixed in with quiet chuckles as he finally had his prey right below him. “You gave me quite the runaround, little lamb.” He noted, teeth flashing into a grim smile as he nosed the delicious pulse beating wildly along his meal’s neck.

“I don’t much enjoy playing with my food, but you have me at a loss of breath. Quite fast for how little meat is on your bones.” He stated, keeping his nails dug deep into the soft wool surrounding Tom’s shoulders. Yet the tiny creature refused to so much as budge, frozen to the ground as his body trembled within Tord’s hold.

He didn’t exactly find it concerning at first. They both had a good run, and the little sheep wasn’t making much of an effort to escape. It took another minute to catch his breath, but when he did, he reared back and licked his lips. “I did promise to make it quick, now didn’t I?”

At that Tom began to tremble once more in fear, yet remained completely still as Tord leaned back down to the curve of the creature’s neck. He snuffed out where the pulse remained thundering strong, lips peeling back and teeth fitting itself snugly around the side of Tom’s neck.

Yet the broken keen that left him had Tord reeling back as the smell of something far, **far** sweeter than his blood invaded Tord’s nostrils.

Instantly the rumbling in his stomach seemed to cease, replaced instead with a boiling heat as his nose pressed into Tom’s neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled delectable in a way that went beyond being a meal, his mouth filling with saliva as suddenly he found his attention turning southwards.

His grip didn’t let up as he reared back, staring at the flushed and panting form of the sheep. He was flat on his stomach, tail twitching as slick seemed to burst down his thighs and coat the smooth skin. Could it be…?

Tord felt a possessive growl leave him as the unmistakable scent of heat curled into his nose, afflicting his Alpha with the most troubled of thoughts. His hunger had been replaced with a deeply rooted instinctual need to mate, despite the creature below him not even coming close to a compatible species. It was deeply conflicting in his head, causing him to shake his head and squeeze tighter on the sheep’s shoulders.

“Quit that!” he hissed, before feeling a low groan leave him as the small creature could only shutter and whimper out in response. Suddenly the sight of his knees scrabbling along the snow had his attention, knees lifting his hips up into the perfect Lordosis position.

His tail turned upwards as well, presenting his slicked entrance to the wolf in a manner that was borderline shameless. The lamb couldn’t seem to stop the tail flicking from side to side, a small wag that correlated to the subtle swaying of his hips. “I c-can’t, you fucking scatterbrained ass wolf,” He breathed out, although he had the feeling he shouldn’t be ribbing along the predator like this.

But the sensation of hips pressing with his own had the sensible part of his brain on shutdown, a low whimper leaving him as he pushed himself back against the stimulation on autopilot. It had the aggressive growl leaving Tord melting into a pleased rumble, head spinning as he had to keep swallowing his tongue to keep from salivating.

Finally he couldn’t take it as his large hands went from Tom’s shoulders to his raised hips, the thought of all the meat on his bones swiftly changing into a desire to taste the slit just below that soft looking tail. He was dripping slick onto the snow, clenching down onto nothing as his breath came in shallow pants as the wolf dragged him back by the jut of his waist.

Instantly Tom cried out as a warm tongue slid between his folds, gathering the slick and pushing into his warm passage as Tord lost himself in the battle between wits and instincts. He could eat later- for now he had something even tastier than lambchops to dine on.

His tongue would curl up along Tom’s clit with each eager pass, pressing back all the way towards his ass and stopping just shy of his wagging tail. Growing entertained by the constant swoosh of it, he reached his hand up to wrap around the fur and give it a playful tug.

The reaction was golden as Tom shuttered and arched his back further, breath leaving him in a lewd pant as his hooves scratched along the snow. He didn’t even care that his wool was becoming heavily saturated with the flakes- only desperate to push back further against Tord’s muzzle.

He could feel flashes of gums and fangs when the wolf’s tongue reached deep inside of his cunt, the knowledge that they previously were trying to tear him apart only sent another terror-fueled rush of heat through his body.

Omegas last lines of defense against predators was the unconscious release of a faux-heat; one strong enough to deter the beasts from eating into breeding even if the species weren’t compatible.

He didn’t even realize that he had done it, body freezing up in a terror so potent it sent his entire brain haywire. Yet now? He had no clue what was going to happen. The tongue felt so thick and warm against his entrance, lapping him open and testing the give to his pussy with each stroke.

The sheep was nearly on cloud nine by the time that Tord pulled back, hunger in his eyes as his tongue dripped in a combination of drool and slick. He licked it up like a treat, before once more throwing his body over Tom and mounting him when he felt the lamb was ready enough.

He nuzzled deep into the scent, resulting in the terror once more pushing out his heat to have Tord growling in delight as he licked at the side of his glands.

The heavy weight of the Alpha’s cock had Tom’s mind blanking, head turning over his shoulder to take in the large form of the beast hunched over across his back. He could feel the length rubbing against his folds with each broken pass, causing him to clench down as he turned his head back down to the floor.

At the first press of the head to his entrance he couldn’t stop the sigh that left him, the pleasant sensation leaving him wanting more as slowly he began to relax once more. He could feel the wolf’s breath against his ear, causing it to twitch as shakily he raised his arm to feel behind him.

When he felt the locks of the wolf’s hair he couldn’t help but scratch at the fur, relishing in the surprised- yet no doubt pleased- pant that left what should have been a deadly predator. With his cockhead lingering at his entrance, and the quiet content pants that Tord let out, it was easy to forget the situation they had been in prior.

All that remained was a deeply rooted need.

And through that need it was easy to press his hips back, chirping in delight as he felt inch by inch of that thick cock filling him up full. It was a sensation so far from what he was used to, having never been used to anything besides his own species. And even then, it was few and far between that he would allow himself to mate.

There was something almost taboo about enjoying it, with the fear of his life still so heavily in place. Instead he rocked back onto Tord, enjoying the claws that dug into his hips with each broken thrust forward. It was a borderline painful fit given the size differences between them already in place, but by god did it not have his toes (hooves?) curling in delight.

“Fuck.” He said, receiving an equally passionate grumble from Tord in response as the base of his cock fit snugly against his rear with each push forward. He could feel the flagging skin catching where Tord’s knot would soon inflate, the sensation so strange as he braced himself against the snow to properly roll his hips back.

The feeling only grew even more intense as Tord’s hips began to pick up pace, arms moving from his hips to instead rest on either side of Tom’s shoulders. They weren’t particularly caging him in, yet the feeling of being surrounded by furry warmth had the sheep relaxing down into the snow as he let the fog in his head take over.

He was mewling out for more, cunt dribbling slick with each pass as he attempted to arch his hips even further up. It was to little avail, however, given that Tord was adamant in pushing his knees down with each harsh thrust forward.

Tom was definitely enjoying himself now, letting his body get used and fucked wide open with each thrust. In fact, there was a power that Tom didn’t expect behind Tord, making the smaller figure skid forward across the snow with each hard pass inside of him.

He felt his blank eyes rolling back as the cock kept nudging deep inside of him, rubbing against the walls of his cervix and bending the channel as it saw fit. Without even realizing it he was gripping at Tord’s arms, using the bulk to keep himself steady as he swore he’d wind up launching forward if he failed to ground himself down.

He let out a sharp cry when suddenly the length was stuffing even further inside of him, pain mixing with pleasure as the rim of his entrance swelled with Tord’s knot. The wolf was shoving himself as deep as he could within him, teeth gritting and growl bubbling in the back of his throat as the cold still nipped at his sensitive knot.

Balancing himself with one paw on the ground and the other moving between Tom’s legs, the poor lamb could hardly contain his keen when the rough fingers began to rub at his clit in unsteady circles. The added sensation had his tail standing straight before wagging rapidly as his release grew close, tears spilling once more as his calls reached a fevered height.

He shouted as Tord’s knot filled him in time with his orgasm, body tensing and relaxing as a wave of slick coated the knot that still had yet to fully fit. He felt a physical burden being lifted when the knot stuffed firmly inside of him, settling heavy within his gut as Tord’s thrusts turned into shallow humps against his thighs.

Tom was completely spent by the time that the first warm waves of cum filled him, causing his stomach to ache and body to tremble as the seed rushed into every inch of him. He sighed brokenly into his arm, body slumping down as Tord remained hovering over him.

The wolf was completely out of breath, sweat beading down his forehead as he stared at the little lamb slumped down against the snow. He expected his hunger to be back now that his knot was buried inside and sated- but it seemed his brain was still going haywire. The thought of digging his teeth into that supple neck was not nearly as alluring as before, even with hunger steadily rolling through him again.

He would just get it over with, though.

As much as his instincts screamed at him to not eat this perfectly fine morsel, he knew logically that he needed food.

Just as he flashed his teeth to go in for the kill, a blinding pain along his knot had him howling in a mixture of shock and distress as suddenly the lamb bolted up and charged forward. At first his hips were dragged forward with him, tears welling in silver eyes as the pain was indescribable for his knot.

Until with a loud pop, Tom was running free, legs carrying him rapidly back to the edge of the cliff where he began his downwards descent. The lips of his cunt were splayed wide open and red, cum spilling out of him with each step as he finally turned about the corner and jumped out of sight down the rocks once more.

Tord almost considered chasing him- until his first step forward had his freezing knot complaining in agony. He growled as instead he had to cup himself within his hands, the tugging and pulling and exertion of the sex in general finally taking his toll.

 He slumped backwards into the snow, still smelling the lingering remains of the sheep’s faux heat. He slammed his fist into the spot where he once occupied, arm thrown up over his head as finally his sore knot began to deflate once more. He was played like a fool, and it cost him his meal.

Ah well, there was always next time, he supposed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wow you got to the bottom, nice. If you liked it please leave a kudos. They fuel me.  
> Otherwise I'm starving more than Tord in this story.


End file.
